dragoon_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laxus Kanari
Laxus Kanari, known as the Speed Demon is one of the main characters and deuteragonist in the anime manga series, Dark Game!, and Dragoon!. He is one of the very few and the last full-organic Lightning Elemental user in the world. This means that both of his parents wield the element of lightning as well. His older brother, Naskudo Kanari, is considered to be a legendary fighter. His brother is known as one of the world's greatest warriors, due to his actions within the postwar of the Elemental War. Laxus is commonly referred to as the best friend of Ginta Typhoon, the other main protagonist. Laxus has made it his goal to follow the footsteps of his older brother, and be capable to succeed his legacy, as well as prove his worth as apart of the Kanari family. To do this, he strives to develop himself into the greatest warrior that the world has ever seen. Laxus' goal to follow in his brother's footsteps led to him harboring a growing jealousy on his younger brother, Yandro Kanari. In addition, his road to accomplish his goals and succeeding his brother as the greatest warrior to ever live was further complicated when Laxus was forced to deal with the trials of his old rival and newfound nemesis, Lugia Hydra. Laxus' greatest struggle came when he was forced to engage his older brother in combat to the death. As the series progresses, Laxus begins to learn that he didn't have to prove himself above his own brother to surpass him. All he had to do was simply be true to himself, and find the burning spark from within, capable of giving him that flame. As a result, it would lead him to his own path. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Quote ::"I will save this world. That is the truth!" |} Personality Appearance Background Information Dark Game! Synopsis History 'Dragon Riders' 'Rare Hunters' 'Sermon League' 'Crystal Genesis' 'Battle Testimony' 'Timelords' 'Dawn of the Dragons' 'Carnage of Evil' Powers and Abilities Fighting Style 'Speed Demon:' Laxus focuses primarily on striking his opponents faster than they can react. Due to his already insane speed, Laxus uses his immense speed to his advantage in most of his fights. His Lightning Element goes hand-in-hand with his fighting style, as it allows him to momentarily increase or decrease his speed to better suit his fighting, depending on the opponent he is fighting. To compliment his fighting style, Laxus focuses on taking his opponents out quick, to ensure that he gets the job done right. Abilities *'Lightning Manipulation': **'Thunderbolt': *'God Eyes': Techniques *'Thunder Arrow' (サンダーアローSandāarō): Laxus manipulates his Reiki to form an arrow made of pure lightning by making hand motions that mimic that of a bow and arrow. **'Thunder Arrow Net' (サンダーアロー - ネットSandāarō netto): By creating several Thunder Arrows in rapid succession, Laxus can manipulate them with his Reiki to create an electrical barrier net. After shooting all of the arrows, the net hones in on the foe's Youki. Once ensnared, the opponent is electrocuted by the net. *'Lightningrod' (ライトニングロッドRaitoninguroddo): Laxus uses his Reiki to summon real lightning. He then absorbs the lightning, generating electricity into his right arm. Afterwards, he runs at top speed towards his opponent, impaling through a specific part of their body. *'Divine Shockwaves' (神の衝撃波Kami no shōgekiha): Laxus generates a toned electricity throughout his body. Afterwards, he strikes his opponent, paralyzing them. However, as a side effect, his body is rendered virtually useless. *'Spiral Lightning' (スパイラルライトニングSupairaruraitoningu): Laxus channels a rapid flow of Reiki into the palm of his hand, creating a spiral swirl of electricity. Afterwards, he strikes his opponent, impaling them, and paralyzing that section of their body. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Kanari Legacy Category:Spirit Chi Warriors Category:Lightning Element